


Slavery

by Carliro



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Gen, Homebrewn, M:EM, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been emphasising my fanmade Black planeswalker's distate for slavery. Well, time to show it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slavery

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring Panahihou: http://forum.nogoblinsallowed.com/viewtopic.php?p=131608

Tavil heard the footsteps, and dreaded. Anxiety filled his insides, an emotional sandpaper scrapping within, not helped by the cold floor of the dungeon he was sitting on. He wasn't left to ponder much on his folly, however, when the doors burst open, and his master made her presence known. She carried the serrated whip, and he knew what was in store for him would be at the very least excruciatingly painful.

"I believe I asked you to bring me the tablets" she said calmly, though Tavil knew well the glimmer ot anticipation on the gray eyes, "Why aren't they here?"

"Please, I tried to bring them as you asked, but the bandits-"

"Excuses, excuses, excuses. I am tired of your incompetence, which I'm bewildered it even exists since you're nothing but an extension of my will. Thankfully, at least you humour me in your pain."

And so she raised the whip, and Tavil winced, closing his eyes. 

But it never hit. Rather, all he felt was a cold wind, and a sound akin to a small gargle. He opened his eyes to see what was happening, and he imediately regretted: his master was completely enveloped in darkness, only her bloodshot eyes uncovered, frozen as if she was covered by black ice.

"I couldn't help but notice that this woman made you her pet" said a raspy, coarse, guttural voice from behind him, "so I took the liberty to help you out. Hope you don't mind."

Tavil felt cold, utterly frozen by the fear, but he dared still, and slowly did he turn around. Behind him was the last type of figure he expected, an Aven. But that Aven didn't look like the regal eagle-like humanoid birds with that protected the chantry, with their arms independent from their wings. Rather, he was black feathered, cormorant-like - darker and more imposing than the few cormorants Tavil occasionally saw by the lagoon -, his wings and arms the same, with cool blue eyes. He had a dark elegance about him, as if the shadows he gathered around himself made him beautiful in a gothic manner. He was wearing dark gold vestiments, which contrasted quite strongly against the shadows.

"What are you waiting for? I haven't got all day" the Aven said, sternly, but with a twinge of amusement.

"T-thank" Tavil said, bowing nervously towards this appearent saviour.

"Thank me only if you haven't wasted my time. Now, stand up, and take your revenge."

Tavil imediately did so, and looked at his former master. A sense of satisfaction coursed through his veins, watching her helpless like that. He clenched his fists, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Watching her helpless like that reminded him of his own servitude.

"Is that your revenge?" asked the Aven, in a slightly aloof tone, "just staring at this pest's eyes? Surely your scars imply you want something more?"

"I, I can't. I just want to go home."

"Then go" the Aven roared, surprising Tavil with the voice's dark intensity, "You're nobody's slave anymore. I gave you freedom, and I want a backbone in return."

Tavil understood, and breathed deeply, composing himself. Yes, his saviour was right, he should be strong. He tried calming his nerves, before he spoke again.

"I want to know why you did this, why you helped me" he asked to the Aven.

The eyes of the bird glimmered, a hint of amusement reflected in them. He opened his arm-wings, raising his palms and shoulders in a "whatever" gesture.

"Amusement, following my whims, whatever. If you stop by to ask why people do anything for you, I honestly don't see you surviving much longer. Now, stop wasting my time and just go already."

"You could just kill me right now, if you feel like that" Tavil responded.

The Aven scoffed, and the already dark dungeon became even darker, until only the bird's blue eyes were visible. Tavil felt once again afraid, but this time he fought back. The Aven was right, it was time for him to be strong. As if on cue, he felt the shadows being drawn to him, not subduing him like his former master, but becoming part of him. He felt his flesh submerged in a feeling of void, as if nothing but himself mattered, and he didn't like it at all, but he felt strong, and in that moment that was all that mattered.

"You're bluffing" Tavil said, "you're not going to kill me."

"Indeed. I don't kill what reminds me of, well, me."

He walked closer to Tavil, extending his clawed, feathered left hand, and touched his right shoulder. Once again, Tavil was surprised, since he didn't saw that coming, but as strange as it seemed, the former slave felt more relaxed, and safe. He looked into the only visible thing, the blue eyes, and saw what he thought was melancholy and bitterness. The Aven wasn't staring at him, was avoiding eye contact and looking at the entrance.

"Live your life, boy. Don't let anything shackle you, or you're going to end up a pathetic mess like me."

And with that, the Aven removed his hand, the room brightened up again, and in a few steps he was right at the entrance.

"Wait, please" Tavil said, pleading a bit, but sounding strong enough in his mind to not disappoint the Aven.

The bird didn't indeed seem at all affected, simply turning his head slightly.

"Make it quick."

"I want to see you again. We can be stronger if we work together."

"My, you make me blush" the Aven responded, partly sarcastically.

He grabbed one of his wing feathers, and pulled it off, drawing quite a lot of blood. He dipped the quill in said red liquid, and threw it on the floor.

"Here's my contact. Don't bother me unless you make it worth my time."

"Don't worry, I will" Tavil responded, feeling a bit more confident.

The Aven looked into his eyes, and though his lipless jaws couldn't smile a mischiveous happiness was obvious to the boy. Then, shadows enveloped the bird, so much so that not even the eyes could be seen, and he vanished like smoke. So did the shadows on the former master, who fell on the ground, gasping for air. Tears run down her face, and she coughed up black smoke, though she didn't seem to be injured.

Tavil looked at her, concern flashing briefly within him, before he left her for good, climbing up the stairs. Just then, when the light began to increase, did he notice that the years worth of scars on his body were gone.


End file.
